Ryuki
Bio In an effort to save his sister, Shiro Kanzaki created 11 card decks to give to 11 people to fight each other for a single wish. Each of the 11 were bonded by contract to a mysterious monster from the other side of the mirror. If this contract was ever broken or the deck holder lost, the monster would devour the deck holder without a moment's notice. One of these 11 was Shinji Kido, an aspiring news journalist at the Ore Journal. One day, behind the back of his superiors, he decided to investigate the apartment of Koichi Sakakibara, who mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Looking around for clues, Shinji tripped over a blank card deck. Seeng it as nothing of severe importance, he slipped it in his back pocket, but then the ringing started......... Shinji soon became the prey of Dragredder, a giant red mechanical chinese dragon, but after encountering Knight in a substitute form, he captured the beast (thus binding him to the Rider Battle) and became Kamen Rider Ryuki Moves *A: Sword Vent *← or → + A: Strike Vent *A (Mid-jump): Final Vent *L+A: Final Vent (Survive) *R: Advent (Rider ability) Forms Survive- '''In this form, Ryuki's Rider Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the Drag Visor-Zwei , which can assume Drag Blade mode with the sword opening from the visor Quotes Generation 1 '''Stage 1: Ryuki vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Ryuki: I’m also displeased to be in this age of fighting, so… Ryuki: I want to stop it, so I must do something. In that case, I can’t stop here. After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Ryuki: What are you planning to do here? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: Ryuki vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Ryuki: This game… It’s like the Mirror World’s Rider Battle. Ryuki: If you win this game, can you make any wish come true? Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Ryuki: “Strongest”? What a pointless wish… Ryuki: Then, I’ll stop this game! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Ryuki: He probably returned to his original time… Ryuki: I knew it. I don’t feel well doing this… Stage 3: Ryuki vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Ryuki: I know that fighting is meaningless, but… Ryuki: I can’t let you do something like holding the world in your hands! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Ryuki: Who, who is this Judah? Why are you doing something like this…?!v Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Ryuki: Rule…? Wha-What is that?! Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Ryuki vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Ryuki: Another frightening enemy… Ryuki: Do you also intend to conquer the world? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Ryuki: Another completely selfish wish… didn’t you think about others at all?! Ryuki: I’ll stop this battle too!! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Ryuki: you really like fighting, isn’t it? You… Ryuki: I really can’t understand you… Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Ryuki: Judah’s… power? Stage 5: Ryuki vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Ryuki: Why do you plan to erase us? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Ryuki: Everyone I’ve been facing up to here had their own reasons. Ryuki: However, yours is the most senseless of them all… Ryuki: Who would be erased for such a stupid reason?! Ryuki: I will end this battle now! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Generation 2 World 1: Ryuki vs Ouja Before the battle Ryuki: You're... Asakura?! But how...?!! Ouja: Kukuku...! It's not important, right? Ouja: Now, let's continue. The Rider Battle, I mean! Ryuki: This isn't the Mirror World. We don't have a reason to fight! Ouja: You never change, do you? Now I'm pissed off... Ouja: We're here, right now. What else do you need? Ouja: This is more than enough. Now let's resume the Rider Battle. After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great... It's thrilling, isn't it... Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me... Ryuki: Revived...? Who revived you?! Ouja: Aah... I guess I can tell you... Ouja: ... Just kiddin'! If you want to know, then move forward...! Ouja: I'll wait for you in Hell...! And then we'll fight again... Trivia *Was the first series to have no riders based on insects or reptiles (with the exception of Verde & Ouja) *Was the first series to focus on the riders fighting each other more than fighting the monster of the week *Became the first American Kamen Rider adapation since the late 90's (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) Gallery survive.png|Survive ryuki1.png External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders